


6 Reasons Why Harry Hart is a Little Shit

by Mercury_777



Series: All the MerHartWin [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry as Arthur, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Multi, No Sex, Sassy Harry, harry loves to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is very self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Reasons Why Harry Hart is a Little Shit

**1\. He takes work home with him.**

It’s a rule for most to never even think about bringing work home with them, but since Harry became Arthur it’s been a daily occurrence. He brings home paperwork and documents to do after dinner and watches over live streams of various agent’s throughout the day when he’s bored or has free time. Eggsy doesn’t like that he does so much work at home. It’s already bad enough that Merlin locks himself in his office to work on his tech stuff everyday after dinner and now he’s lost Harry to the same fate. Eggsy used to be able to drag Merlin out of his office with the promise of a relaxing evening with he and Harry, but now neither of them will come downstairs.

**2\. He’s so sassy and dramatic.**

Long monologues, sarcastic remarks, his need to always be fashionably late. Harry has been dramatic since the day he was born. Merlin loves to joke that Harry needs his own reality show and this only causes Harry to roll his eyes and give a sassy retort. Eggsy finds Harry’s dramatic tendencies amusing, but Merlin finds it childish. All Harry wants is attention and being a brat is no way to get it. Merlin once got so fed up with Harry’s mouth that he threatened to take the man over his knee and treat him like the child he was. Eggsy swore that he saw the devil himself in Harry’s eyes. This lead to loud arguing between the two, which lead to an angry make out session, which to angry sex between the three of them. Eggsy wasn’t sure how he got dragged into it but he was glad that he did.

**3\. He’s the jealous boyfriend nobody wants.**

Harry hates it when people flirt with Eggsy or Merlin. He has to hold in death threats when young, pretty waitresses flirt with Eggsy when they go on dates. He has to settle with glaring daggers at the sex-driven tech interns when they flirt with Merlin. Harry usually keeps his cool long enough to remove himself from the situation, but there are some particular affairs that made his temper go off. Like when the American scum-bag got _his_ darling boy drunk and sloppy in public. Harry threatened that if he ever showed his face in London again Harry would send him to a place so secluded the only thing to see him die would be cockroaches. Or when he found a blonde intern sitting on Merlin’s desk with her legs spread. Harry used his power as Arthur to fire her, erase her from history, and dump her in the coldest part of Canada the very next day.

**4\. He’s very impatient.**

He hates waiting his turn. He doesn’t like taking numbers, he doesn’t like waiting in lines, he doesn’t like it when Eggsy pays Merlin attention before him. The very thought of not being first makes Harry grit his teeth. He’s always been this way and he’s trying to get better about it. Eggsy really tries to help him by testing his patience _every fucking day._

**5\. He finds it hard to admit his faults.**

Harry Hart is a very prideful man, just like his father. The very first lesson his father ever taught him was that he could do no wrong, and Harry believed that until he turned twenty-four and interviewed for Kingsman. It wasn’t the interview itself that changed his stuck-up ways, it was the Scottish mama’s boy that broke his heart by rejecting him and calling him a rude snob who was far too intelligent to be so ignorant. From that day on Harry made a vow to himself and the other man to change his ways. Merlin tells Harry that he’s come a long way, but also tells him he has long way to go.

**6\. He bakes.**

This doesn’t sound like a bad thing, and in theory it’s not. Merlin and Eggsy love it when Harry bakes for them. It shows that he cares and wants to spoil the two men with delicious treats. But, Merlin and Eggsy are secret agents that work for an agency that operates at the highest level of discretion and they can’t continue to eat pastries, biscuits, and various types of cake everyday and be expected to keep up the necessary physique. Merlin especially loves to complain, as for most of the day he’s sitting at a desk and not jumping around like Eggsy is, which makes him more susceptible to weight gain. His complaining doesn’t last long though, because there was pie to be eaten, and letting Harry’s food go to waist is a crime in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> This is Harry's version of the 6 Reasons Why Merlin is a Little Shit, and don't worry, Eggsy will get his version very soon. I'd like to know if you want to see a 6 Reasons Why Harry/Merlin/Eggsy are great people (or some shit lie that I'll come up with a title later) because I have some cute things they could do as partners. I was also thinking of writing a story of just elongated headcannons where I would take requests or questions on things. So, if you want to see either of those please tell me. I should also warn you that these stories will be coming out less frequently because will be starting school again soon. Also, are you guys picking up on the allusions to my other stuff? Because I put those in there on purpose. You're welcome. 
> 
> Please comment. I'm always so needy for comments and it makes me so happy when you comment.


End file.
